


Drabble #7 - “You’re smart and successful with an adorable belly.”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Birthday List, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married!Stydia, married!scallison, pregnant!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison visit Stiles and Lydia in San Francisco to find that after five years of marriage and with a baby on the way, Stiles and Lydia are still very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #7 - “You’re smart and successful with an adorable belly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dealing with A LOT of Pregnant!Lydia feels lately so I couldn’t help myself. The birthday girl requested “a cute romance fluffy drabble” with married!Stydia and Scallison, “maybe double date sorta”.
> 
> To avoid a long drabble, please admit that Allison never died. Their lives proceeded as they should and after college, Stiles and Lydia move to San Francisco after he almost dies to protect her. Afraid of losing him, Lydia convinces Stiles that maybe a simpler life would be best for them. They get married. She settles for teaching while Stiles joins the police department. The Sheriff ends up retiring and moving to San Francisco too, helping the SFPD with some cases when he’s needed since he’s an old friend of Stiles’ Chief.
> 
> They all visit the others back in Beacon Hills every now and then.
> 
> PS: I love this so much it hurts.

**Dedication** : For Alejandra, loveabletakesover on Wattpad. Thank you for this idea! Happy birthday sweetie :)

* * *

 

“You’re smart and successful with an adorable belly,” he beams proudly, leaning in to kiss her cheek, placing his hand on her bump to feel the baby. “There’s nothing you can’t do,” he encourages, even if she’s made up her mind.

Lydia always blushes when Stiles says things like this. To her, he looks like someone who won the lottery. She thanks him with a chaste kiss on the lips, smiling wide. “And you’re the best husband I could have ever had.”

He winks at her. “You got that right.”

Scott and Allison laugh, sitting across from them and entertained with their friends’ display of affection. It’s been a constant for long now, more so ever since Stiles and Lydia got married five years ago, but it never seems less genuine.

“Hey lovebirds,” Scott chirps. “Can we continue the conversation or are we gonna have to cut this lunch short?” he mocks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Allison slaps his arm playfully, looking apologetically but amused at the other pair. “We do have more important things to talk about.”

“We do!” Lydia exclaims immediately. “Can we ask for dessert now? I’m still hungry.”

“Lydia, you just ate. And you finished Stiles’ order too,” Allison jokes, far too happy that her friend is finally experiencing pregnancy. They’ve been waiting on this for a while now.

“Hey! If my wife says she’s hungry, she’s hungry,” Stiles scowls at the brunette, getting up from his chair. “I’ll go get it, Lyds. I’ll be right back.”

He kisses her forehead and is gone before she can tell him that she can wait a little bit, that he doesn’t have to go. It’s not like she’s famished. The baby though, the baby seems to be.

“Well, you have nothing to worry about Lydia,” Allison continues their previous conversation. “Your students are supportive, they’ve showed it to you several times before. And like Stiles said, you’re smart. I’m sure between you and him, you’ll find a way to teach your classes more efficiently and still save some time to work on your dissertation so that you can rest more.”

“You think?” she asks, unsure. She’d been lucky because she’d only started showing recently even if she’s already on her way to her four month of pregnancy. She’s been trying to cover it up with large clothes but, according to herself, they don’t make her look like she’s qualified enough and that’s something she dreads. She can’t even imagine what it’ll be like in a few months and she’s scared that her students will see her as unprofessional or slacking or unreliable. She doesn’t want that.

“We know,” Scott assures the strawberry blonde. “You can do it, and we’re here to help you through it.”

“Thank you. But I uh…” She fidgets on her lap. “I think I’ll postpone my dissertation for now. I want to be ready when the baby comes, or as ready as one can be anyway. And I want to take good care of myself and the baby during the pregnancy. Being up all day teaching those kids and then having to grade their works and prepare classes and everything will already be challenge enough. And I don’t want to neglect Stiles either. He’s been… He’s been everything and I want to be there for him to. I’ll pick up on my dissertation again when the time is right. The school already knows,” she tells them.

“And what does Stiles think about this?” Allison asks sympathetic.

Lydia smiles. They’ve discussed the matter more than once and he let her made her own choice. “He’s supportive, he always is. Whatever I choose to do, I know he’ll always be there. He just wants what’s best for me.”

“Damn right I do,” Stiles grins, coming back to the table and sitting beside her again. “Here.” He sets a chocolate cupcake and a bowl of cut-in-half strawberries in front of her. He swears her eyes sparkle. Stiles turns to Allison and Scott. “I’d still-”

She cuts him short, kissing his cheek all of a sudden. “I love you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes playfully, stealing a half a strawberry. “I know,” he chuckles.

She smacks his hand away. He kisses the tip of her nose.

“Guys, can you not behave like two teenagers in love? God, I feel like we’re the kids and you’re the parents and you’re embarrassing us,” Scott murmurs with a smile, looking around to find several families in the restaurant looking at Stiles and Lydia.

Allison laughs. “Every damn time. It’s like we can’t go out anywhere with the two of you. And with the pregnancy it’s even worse.”

“Well excuse you if I love my wife,” Stiles says with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“He really does,” Lydia defends in between bites. “But okay, we’ll behave.”

“Yeah,” Stiles remarks sarcastically. “Sure.”

xxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon is spent at the local mall. It has been a while since the four of them hung out by themselves and it’s nice. They’ve missed it.

They settle for some therapy shopping because their busy lives take over most of their free time. While the girls try on some new clothes - especially Lydia, who needs new outfits to use at work -, the boys wander around the mall aimlessly, catching up.

“I still can’t believe she’s pregnant,” Stiles confesses, smiling like a fool. “Like, we go to bed every night and she’s there. Lydia Martin is there, in my bed, and she gets to sleep in my arms. I don’t think it’ll ever be something I’ll get used to, but now? She has a baby bump, and I couldn’t really notice it until like two weeks ago but now I can and she’s so freaking beautiful, Scott. God, I…”

“I’d say marry her, but you already did,” his best friend tells him, patting Stiles on the back.

“Was it like this for you, with Connor?”

Scott remembers all too well the months of Allison’s first pregnancy. “Yeah. I mean, we weren’t as bad as you too with all the PDA but… There’s a beauty to it that is just there, like one day she’s just your wife but then she’s like this unimaginably more perfect human being. I couldn’t get enough of her.”

“Well, I can’t get enough of Lydia and she can’t get enough of me either, I’ll tell you that. She’s definitely challenging me.” Lydia was already very much in favor of having a healthy sex life, more so now that she jumps him anytime she can. He refuses to complain.

“Welcome to the club,” Scott jokes. “Have you talked to your dad yet, about the shifts?”

“Yeah.” Stiles scratches the back of his neck. “He’s thinks it’s a good idea but he doesn’t want me to work too much. I talked to Chief and he’s working on it, seeing where he can fit me more maybe once or twice a week. And dad is really excited about the baby but he doesn’t want me to overwork. I just want to save some more money, you know, for when the baby’s here. Oh, that reminds me.” He makes his best friend stop. “Dude, I need a favor.”

“What did you do?” Scott mocks.

Stiles frowns. “Nothing! Actually, it’s for what I want to do. You know Lydia’s birthday is coming up next month, right?” Scott nods. “Well, I was thinking of offering her a weekend at the spa and maybe Allison could join her. It would be great for her and that would give us the weekend to ourselves.”

“For?” Scott questions, curious.

“To put together the nursery. I have everything ordered already. The furniture, the painting for the walls, the carpet. I just… I could use some help and I’d rather it was you.”

Scott beams. “Dude, that’s great.”

“You think so?”

Scott opens his arms to give Stiles a hug. “Lydia doesn’t know about this, right?”

“Nope. She’s been looking for ideas and she found one that she really liked. I chose the things that would look more like what she wanted. And I have an idea for the paintings on the wall too.”

“I’m sure she’s gonna love it. And besides, I have something to tell you too.”

xxxxxxxxxx

The girls end up in a baby store two hours later, Allison telling Lydia what she should and shouldn’t buy as they look at pretty much every single item in display.

“Did you ever worry?” Lydia asks suddenly. “More than a _normal_ mom, I mean.”

“Because of the supernatural?” Lydia nods, pursing her lips. “Yeah, of course. It’s already scary knowing that you’re bringing a child into this world but to _our_ world? It’s terrifying. But we have the pack, we have each other.”

“I worry about him sometimes,” Lydia confesses. “Especially since we found out I’m pregnant. Stiles comes home from work later than usual sometimes and it worries me. Ever since that night ten years ago, I just… I’m always scared I’ll lose him, Ally. I get teary just thinking about it and now with a baby on the way…”

She does get teary and Allison puts an arm around her waist, pulling her best friend closer. Lydia rests her head on Ally’s shoulder for a moment. “It’s normal to worry. And your hormones are not gonna help you with that, unfortunately. Bur we’re here, we’re all here. You’ll be okay.”

“You’re too far away, though,” Lydia mumbles before letting go of her friend. “It’s not like we’re living that close to one another. And I miss the kids.”

“Well, they talk about you two all the time.” Allison and Scott’s five year old Connor and three year old Ellie had stayed back in Beacon Hills with Melissa so that the couple could have a much deserved weekend getaway. “Besides, we Skype every day, Lydia.”

“It’s still not the same. I’d love to have the kids around more often,” she smiles sadly, looking at several baby strollers.

There’s a pause before Allison tells her the news. She and Scott have everything worked out and were waiting for the right moment to tell Stiles and Lydia, but hell with it. Her best friend needs to know. “What if I told you that we’re moving?”

“You’re moving?” Lydia turns to face her, surprised.

“Yes,” she nods happily. “And not farther away,” she adds quickly, noticing Lydia’s panicked expression.

“Then…”

“We may or may not be thinking about getting a house three blocks away from you and Stiles,” she lets out excitedly, getting a few glares from some of the customers at her outburst.

Lydia literally jumps and claps her hands at the news before throwing herself at Allison’s arms, hugging her tight. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Scott replies from behind her. “Man, we were starting to think we’d lost you two. This place is a maze.”

Lydia lets go of Allison only to hug Scott instead. Allison smiles at the redhead’s reaction. “I’m sorry I told her,” she says to Scott. “I just-”

“It’s okay, I told Stiles too.”

Stiles grins, welcoming Lydia into his arms. He kisses the top of her head. “Now everything is perfect.”

“And that’s not all. Mom is coming with us. I think they finally sorted things out,” Scott adds.

“Are you kidding?” Stiles is just as excited as Lydia now. “God, we’ve been waiting on this for years. I have no idea how they managed to not get together sooner.”

“According to your dad, they’re not getting together. He just offered his spare room to her because he didn’t make sense that they’d both be paying for different houses, the economy and all,” Scott laughs.

The others join him. “Sounds like me dad,” Stiles scratches the back of his neck. “He didn’t tell us anything about it,” he says, glancing at Lydia for confirmation.

“It was gonna be a surprise.”

“Well, it sure was,” Lydia beams. “I’m so happy.”

“Yeah, me too,” Stiles says. “We’ll have the kids around more often, it’ll be awesome.”

Allison grins. “You two… I honestly don’t think you could have found anyone more perfect for yourselves. A match made in heaven.”

“Hell, actually,” Stiles mocks. “It was in Beacon Hills, after all.”

Sometimes they wish things could have gone differently, but then they probably wouldn’t be where they are today.

They wander around the store for a little bit, swooning over the small outfits they found but not really looking to buy anything.

“How about we celebrate over dinner at your house? We’ll cook,” Allison offers. “I’m sure Lydia is getting hungry again.”

Lydia grins. “I’m not gonna oppose to that.”

“Then maybe we should go,” Stiles murmurs, kissing her temple. Lydia replies with a quick kiss on his lips. They get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment.

It’s great, though, because Allison hands Scott a pair of the cutest, most colorful baby shoes she’s ever seen, whispering in her husband’s ear “ _Go pay for them and I’ll distract them. It’ll be our first gift for the baby_ ”. Paying closer attention to them, Scott thinks it’s ironic.

Months later, when Stiles and Lydia are given the shoes at Lydia’s baby shower, Lydia goes on and on about how adorable the little wolves in them are. Stiles… Stiles thinks it’s poetic and can only revel in the way they’re perfect for his baby daughter, and how they match with the baby wolves he and Scott drew along the walls of the nursery so that they’re always there to protect his little girl, a forest painted all around in pastel colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
